


Wet and steamy

by X_galra_muffin_X



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Hippo trunks, Licking, M/M, One shot for la sole, Pool, Private Swimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shark trunks, Shower Sex, Skinny Dipping, Steamy fun, Sunsets, Teasing, Unnecarssery dramatical murder references, Wet kisses, biting kink, moans, porn with no plot, sensitive hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_galra_muffin_X/pseuds/X_galra_muffin_X
Summary: Your a couple having private swimming lessons with your boyfriend in a public outside pool and you get horny, solution, shower sex.





	Wet and steamy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick klance shower sex and more one shot what more can I say then enjoy.

The sun was slowly setting on the almost empty pool. Left in it were two young men. Lance and Keith. They were meant to be practising certain swimming positions but now they were splashing eachother with water. Keith adorned red trunks with hippos on and lance had blue trunks with little baby sharks swimming around on them. After a splash session, Lance edged over to Keith and kissed him softly on the lips.

" Playing soft, we are alone, are we not?" Keith hummed, flirtfuly smirking as he launched his legs around Lance.

" Oh yeah, I guess we are." Lance said in response as he kissed Keith harder.

He pushed him up on ton the edge of the pool and rubbed his body on him. Keith raised himself out of the pull taking Lance with him. They broke from a moment of passion to move to the showers. Lance twisted the nob of the handle and it started pouring down with water. They closed the shower door, not to be seen, and resumed. Immediately, Lance slammed Keith up the wall, rushing him through the water for a brief moment. Each kiss grew harder and harder until he moved to his neck. At first he gently nibbled on Keith then it grew to full biting.

" Rough, aren't we." Keith slyly giggled trying to conceal the fact that he was incredibly turned on.

Then, after the orgasmic biting, Lance glided his tongue down Keith's chest to his trunks. He the proceeded to push Keith into the water at first then pulled his trunks down. The water would effectively add to the tingling sensation making his nerves more sensitive. Lance then gently kissed the tip. Then he used that great tongue of his to lick it until his entire mouth was filled with dick. He bobbed his head up and down ensuring to pleasure him. Then a wicked thought came to Keith's mind.

" Bite it." Keith whispered amongst his heavy pants.

Lance, at first, was taken back but didn't hesitate to fulfil his boyfriends desires. He started gnawing on Keith dick. So Keith liked it rough and Lance knew how to deliver. He slid three fingers straight up Keith's wet ass. He wiggled them around and continued gnawing until he saw Keith so weak he would cum. Afterwards he lapped from Keith's thigh and dick all of his semen. He pushed down on Keith's shoulders so he was on his ass and started to tease him. He toyed with his trunks and danced for Keith until he finally pulled them off. Keith stared in awe at how big he was. They had had sex before but every time he saw it he was still shocked at its size.

" Like what you see, a shame you wont be seeming much at first though." Lance sighed, crouching down to Keith.

He then delicately flipped keith on his all fours in the shower and started pumping him. The water allowed Lance to easily use Keith's ass like a slip and slide. Then Keith thought to himself how he hadn't done any work. Keith launches his wight Lance's way so he is left on his back and he is on top, water pouring down his mullet. He then bounces up and down on Lance. Every little moan that escaped Lance's mouth only made the whole thing more enjoyable. He decided to speed the pace.

" Nnnnmh, daM KEITh." Lance howled in pure pleasure.

It was then that he cummed. Keith was licking it up but then felt Lance's hand on his head pushing him down. Keith had a very sensitive scalp and his hair being toyed with so much played with every nerve. Lance was quick to see this and pulled it. Keith moaned so loudly that the whole street probably heard them. Lance didn't stop though. He let the strands wisp around his fingers and let them free again. Keith needed revenge. He picked Lance up against the wall then swiftly put his whole dick in. He constantly moved it around until he was exhausted. He collapsed by his lovers side.

" You know how we are alone and basically no one is near," Lance lead on.

" Yeah." Keith said whilst nodding his head.

" Why don't we skinny dip in the pool together." Lance suggested.

Before anymore could be said, his and was taken out of the shower block and into the public. Keith looked at Lance to tell him he was going to jump. Then he did with Lance in hand. They entered the pool with a massive splash. Keith got close up to his partner and cuddled him, they had left the shower on but they would acctually need one after another swim. By now the sun and almost completely set with just a glimmer of an orange band drifting over everything. They shared another kiss as they watched it set down completely.

" I loved tonight." Keith said.

" Well I love you." Lance said kissing Keith's head.

They giggled and stayed in each others embrace, still naked, watching the day die and the night rise with zero worries or cares, just pure love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Keith likes going to the pool even more now ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
